


Perfectly Ridiculous

by blackjewel136



Series: Unexpectedly Perfect [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjewel136/pseuds/blackjewel136
Summary: The end of the social season didn't go as anyone planned.In the aftermath of the scandal, Skye tries to rebuild her reputation at court and discover who conspired against her.Can she unveil the conspiracy before her happily ever after is forever beyond reach?
Relationships: Liam Rys & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: Unexpectedly Perfect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054085
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> **This is part 2 of the Unexpectedly Perfect series. If you haven't read part 1, you should do that first!**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye struggles through the aftermath of the scandal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of the Unexpectedly Perfect series.  
> If you haven't read part 1, I recommend doing so before proceeding!

Samantha smiled, waving as the musicians filed out of The Blind Tiger. They’d just finished their first practice. She’d been excited about the Halloween show to begin with, but seeing where they were starting—and that they’d only get better—she was _stoked._

She gave Daniel a fist-bump on his way out. The man played a mean violin and he’d been her right hand through all of this. He’d gathered the musicians, she was just providing the stage and some singing.

“See you next time, Sam.” He grinned.

Sam tucked a lock of her long brown hair behind an ear as she locked the door behind them all. She strode to the bar where her cell phone was currently sitting beside a glass of water she’d been sipping during practice. Singing was thirsty work. All in all, the practice had gone well, despite Scott’s challenge—not that proving him wrong and flipping him both middle fingers eased anything between them. They’d either work it out, ignore each other, or she’d end up giving him the boot.

She pulled herself up to sit on the bar, intent on seeing how Skye’s night had gone.

“Time to see if the reporters got a picture of Olivia and Madeleine’s faces as Prince Charming proposed to…”

She trailed off as she read the Cordonian news article, following it to the tabloid article currently running a headline and photo that made Sam seethe with rage.

‘Prince Humiliated by Unfaithful Suitor!’ was the headline, and the photo beneath was of Skye in her underwear as a swarthy man reached for her—Sam knew it had to be Tariq. It was clear enough to Sam that Skye was trying to get away from him, but people would see what they wanted to see: a juicy scandal and a jilted Prince.

Sam dialed Skye’s number before she knew what she was doing. When it went straight to voicemail, she swore loudly. A second later, her phone buzzed and she answered it without looking at the caller ID.

“Skye?”

“Nikau.” He corrected.

“You saw?”

“I saw.”

There was an edge to his voice that would be imperceptible to anyone else. Blood or not, Skye was as much his little sister as she was Sam’s. He was just as pissed to see the tabloid.

“Did she answer for you?”

“No.”

“Fuck. Keep calling her. I’m going to call Maxwell.”

They hung up and Sam dialed Maxwell’s number. It rang and rang and rang before finally ticking over to voicemail. Sam hung up and swore as she hopped down off the bar and paced. Her brain was racing a hundred miles an hour.

Skye needed help and was on a different continent…

Plane tickets. She needed plane tickets.

She pulled up her usual travel websites on her phone browser. She paused as she looked at prices and times for flights to Cordonia, and called Maxwell again. She planned to call until he answered his damned phone.

~~~

Maxwell glanced down at his phone and the blood drained from his face. It was Samantha. He was petrified, but he answered the call. He and Bertrand had barely left the palace in their rented limo.

“Hello?” He asked, his voice wavering slightly.

Sam didn’t bother with pleasantries.

“Where is she, Max?”

He hesitated.

“Maxwell Beaumont, you will answer me right the fuck now.” Sam’s voice had darkened, and he was genuinely terrified.

“They took her to the airport. We’re on our way there—”

“Who took her to the airport, Max?”

“The Kingsguard.”

“The…” Sam inhaled sharply over the line. “Safe to assume Bertrand is with you?”

“Yeah, he’s here, too. He’s how we got out of questioning.”

“Put me on speaker, Max. I want him to hear this, too.”

Maxwell swallowed hard, but acquiesced. “You’re on speaker now.”

“What is the meaning of thi—” Bertrand began to protest.

“ _Shut it!_ ” Sam’s bark shut Bertrand’s mouth quickly. “Listen up, Beaumonts. You’re going to the airport and you’re going to get my cousin somewhere safe. Because if you don’t…” She chuckled but the sound made Maxwell’s hair stand on end. “May the lord have mercy, because I will have _none_. Understood?”

Bertrand and Maxwell locked eyes and said in unison. “Understood.”

“Call me back when you’re somewhere safe with her, Max.”

“Will do.”

The call ended and for a few moments there was complete silence in the back of the limo.

~~~

Skye stared down at her mismatched suitcases. She’d had to get a second one just for all the clothes she’d picked up during the social season. All for nothing. The royal guard had immediately taken her up to her palace quarters, forced her to change clothes, and pack her bags, watching her like hawks as she did. The second she’d finished, they’d all but thrown her into the back of a car to the airport.

“Now boarding economy class for passengers of flight PB205 to New York City…” Intoned a voice over the loudspeaker.

She wasn’t sure when it happened but somewhere along the last three months...Cordonia had become _home_. Going to New York City didn’t feel like going home anymore. She didn’t want to do this. She wanted to stay here.

_Is this really how it ends? I will not cry. I will not cry. I will NOT cry._

“Goodbye, Cordonia.” Skye stood and slung a bag over her shoulder. She reached into her pocket for her boarding pass as the two guards who’d accompanied her to the airport watched.

“Wait! Skye!”

Skye paused and turned to see two men rushing towards her.

“Maxwell! Bertrand?”

The two guards intercepted them.

“Hey!”

“You will keep your hands to yourselves. I am the _Duke of Ramsford!_ ” Bertrand said in his fiercest tone. Hearing the title, the two guards backed down. “That’s better. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have business to conduct.” The two guards exchanged glances. “Or will House Beaumont have to demand recompense for yet another slight?” Bertrand hissed.

The two guards shook their heads and walked away.

“Skye!” Maxwell hugged her tightly.

“Did you come here to scold me?” Skye asked sadly.

“You really think I’d do that?” Maxwell asked.

“No, but…” She looked at Bertrand.

“Just tell me… is it true? That you’ve been carrying on a romantic relationship with Tariq?” Bertrand asked calmly.

“Bertrand… of course it’s not true!”

He nodded. “Then you were set up. And I have no criticism of how you handled yourself.”

“Then why are you here?” She asked.

“We’re here to take you back!” Maxwell smiled.

“What?”

“We’re going to fight this. No one smears the name of House Beaumont.” Bertrand assured her.

“But… what’s the point? Isn’t it over? Prince Liam chose Madeleine…”

“ _King_ Liam chose Madeleine, but nothing’s set in stone. There’s still a chance for you to be with him, as there’s a constitutional provision that states the king is able to change his selection in specific cases for the good of the nation. It hasn’t been invoked in a hundred years, but there is a precedence. But the more important matter is that nefarious forces are plotting against you. We must resolve this scheme against you at once.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“ _None_ of this is your fault, Lady Skye. If anyone is to blame, it’s the court for reacting as they did and even more so the true culprits behind it.” Bertrand’s face contorted with rage and then calmed. “House Beaumont supports you unequivocally, and we will stand by you to the bitter end.”

“And to the sweet end too.” Maxwell added.

“Indeed. I’m optimistic that we will prevail. Though we do have our work cut out for us.”

“And what work is that exactly?”

“We’re going to have to prepare you for the engagement tour.” Maxwell explained.

“The what?”

Bertrand cleared his throat. “The only unfortunate thing about clearing your name and figuring out what happened is that we have to follow the royal court around… and they’re currently gearing up the King and Countess Madeleine's royal engagement tour…”

Skye’s stomach churned at those words. If it weren’t for the scandal… it would be her and Liam on the engagement tour. The thought made her chest ache.

~~~

“Sunny?!” Sam’s voice was scared and hopeful as she answered the call.

“It’s me, Stormy.”

Sam sighed in relief. “Thank god. Are you okay? Did the Beaumonts get you somewhere safe?”

“Yes, I’m at their estate. I’d have called sooner but my phone died and then…” Skye’s voice cracked.

Sam was still at The Blind Tiger. She’d been too on edge to go anywhere. She took a seat at the bar, putting the phone on speaker as they spoke.

“Sunny, do you even still want to be there?” Sam asked bluntly. “I’ve gotta be missing something if you’re still there despite everything.”

Skye explained what Bertrand had told her, and the chance to fix this all.

“I don’t like this one fucking bit. Someone’s got their sights set on you, and they clearly have the power to pull some major strings.” Sam considered. “You said no guards came running when you screamed that night. That is even more suspicious now… I’ll be on the next flight ou—”

“No.”

“What?”

“No, Sam.” Skye said more firmly. “You can’t help me navigate the court. Bertrand can, and he’s dead set on restoring the name of House Beaumont since I’m part of their house. You need to stay in New York.”

“I hate being useless on another continent while you’re dealing with shit, Sunny.” Sam admitted.

“I know. If I thought you could help, I’d beg you to fly out in a heartbeat. I could use one of your bear hugs.” Skye’s voice went watery. “He was going to propose to me, Sam. We went out to the hedge maze for some privacy and he gave the most incredibly romantic speech, and we… we made love. How’d it go so wrong?” Skye laughed sadly, her voice thick with tears.

“Sunny,” Sam started to cry with her in sheer frustration. “He meant it. I know he did. You know he did. Bertrand says there’s a way. Don’t give up yet.”

If this was the course Skye wanted to follow, Sam would support it. She _hated_ it, but she’d support her cousin regardless.

“I miss you so much, Sam. But I can’t ask you to come out here just to make me feel better.”

“You absolutely can, and you know it.” Sam argued.

“But I’m not going to, and _you_ know it.”

“I do.” Sam sniffed. “If you need me, even if its something silly or stupid, you call or text me, okay? Don’t you dare hesitate. I don’t care what fucking time it is.”

“I won’t. I love you, Stormy.”

“Love you, too, Sunny. Call Nikau so he knows everything’s okay. He’ll want to hear it from you.”

“I will.”

As soon as the call ended, Sam pushed away from the bar and screamed in frustration.

She knew well enough to read between the lines. Not only could Sam not help... just existing at court would make things harder for Skye. Sam was a walking scandal with her tattoos, potty mouth, and complete lack of class or etiquette. Just being herself… she’d embarrass Skye at a royal court.

She wasn’t just useless…

She was _worse than useless._

Sam slid to the floor, drawing her knees tight to her chest as she cried.

~~~

Maxwell dragged Skye along jogging a few days into her Training Montage as he called it. It annoyed her at first, but he liked having company for his jogs. Skye didn’t mind spending more time with one of her best friends.

“So… should we expect Samantha to come raging in at any time?” Maxwell asked her cautiously as they stretched following their jog.

“No.” Skye answered. “I told her to stay in New York.”

“And she… is?” Honestly, he’d expected her to ignore protests and fly out immediately.

“Yes. Though Nikau says she’s not taking it very well.” She gave Maxwell a sad smile. “Being useless and helpless are the absolute worst things to Sam. If she had her way, she’d be here playing bodyguard, but she’d be miserable doing it. She’d hate the court as much as it would hate her.”

“So you told her to stay.”

Skye nodded. “No point in her being miserable here when I already have people helping me.” She gave him a nudge with her elbow. “Like you and Bertrand, and hopefully...the others, too.”

“We Beaumonts will always have your back.” He assured her. “Bertrand will be glad she won’t be showing up.”

“When did Bertrand interact with Sam?”

“The night of the Coronation. She couldn’t reach you, so she called me. I’ve never seen someone shut Bertrand up like that. She’d be my hero if she hadn’t been threatening me, too.”

Skye side-eyed him. “You know… You always mention her threatening you, but you don’t actually seem all that threatened.”

Maxwell shrugged. “She’s only threatening me because she’s worried about you. It’s kind of sweet that she cares so much.”

It didn’t hurt that he kind of found it sexy and scary at the same time. When he wasn’t distracted by the beautiful woman sitting next to him… Which he shouldn’t be, but often was. He was supposed to be helping her win back Liam. He wasn’t supposed to want her to change her mind, but he did.

Maybe he really was the fool Bertrand claimed him to be.

~~~

For the next two weeks, Maxwell and Bertrand prepared Skye for the royal engagement tour. Bertrand insisted that her behavior be impeccable moving forward while he dealt with the media circus. They covered all manner of topics, including ballroom dances beyond just the waltz. Bertrand ensured she knew about tasting food and wines, and how to sound like a connoisseur.

As Skye sat down on the steps of the grand staircase after a long day of table etiquette lessons, Maxwell took a seat beside her. Her head pounded and she was pretty sure she’d gone cross-eyed while trying to memorize the cutlery.

“If I have to look at another fork, I’m going to throw it into the wall… Who knew there’d be so many kinds?”

“Bertrand.” Maxwell answered. “He knows _all_ the forks. But cheer up. Lessons are over for now. We’ll be traveling to Madeleine’s estate tomorrow in Fydelia for the welcome party and that’s when things will really start happening…”

“Finally. I’m ready to look into the blackmail note and get to the bottom of everything… I really want to know who set me up.” Skye’s face contorted with anger. “When I get proof of who did this…”

“You’re kind of scary when you’re mad.” Maxwell admitted.

Skye sighed. “I’m just ready to get some answers.”

Maxwell clapped her affectionately on the shoulder. “Hey, we’ll figure it all out. We’re going to fight back, remember? It’ll be easier when we’re on the engagement tour with all the major players at court and can see how people act around you.”

“Yeah… I guess that’s not all that’s bothering me.”

“What else is on your mind?”

“These past few weeks, I haven’t heard a thing from anyone outside of House Beaumont. I thought I’d at least have talked with Drake. It bothers me. Have you talked to him at all?”

She could understand why Hana might have to separate from her due to the scandal, but Drake wasn’t tied to those politics. He shouldn’t need to stay away.

“Drake usually keeps to himself… Before this last social season, it wasn’t unusual for me not to hear from him for months at a time.”

“I just thought we were actually friends, you know?”

“It’s for the best, really. You shouldn’t be talking with anyone at court.” Bertrand came down the stairs and joined them.

“But why?” Skye asked.

“Skye, someone wanted you to fail.”

“And you think it might be one of them?”

“No, but you’d better be extra careful. Anything you say, text, or do may be used against you. Conversations are recorded. Texts are intercepted. If it’s written or spoken over a phone line, we must assume that it’ll eventually fall into the wrong hands. Ergo, we must keep any electronic communications to a minimum.”

“So I shouldn’t talk to my friends?”

“Actually, they’ll probably be very helpful to us. But if you do talk to them, do it all in person. You’ll get your chance tomorrow. I’d suggest you get some rest. We’re getting up early tomorrow, and we have a long journey ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading lovelies!
> 
> Please hit that kudos button if you like this!


	2. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye returns to court.

Sam moped for the first week after the Coronation. Then Jack kicked her ass.

Literally.

He hadn’t asked questions, just dragged her to the gym one afternoon and they’d gone some rounds in the boxing ring. Sam gently prodded the healing bruise on her jaw. He had a mean right cross and he’d knocked her to the ground with that one. And as he helped her to her feet, he’d asked a question.

“ _So what are you going to do about whatever is eating you, Sammy?”_

He’d literally knocked some sense into her. She hadn’t had an answer for him then, but she had one now.

Admittedly, she’d first indulged in some ink therapy.

Her tattoos now numbered ten in total. Everyone saw the realistic black and white compass on her left hand, tiny black birds flying onto the first knuckle of her middle finger, and from it’s base, waves crested near her wrist. The black and white sleeve of roses, skulls, and snakes covering her left arm from wrist to shoulder. On her right hand was the constellation of Hercules. Her right forearm covered in colorful pinups of Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn with borders of harlequin diamonds, gems, and ivy at her wrist and elbow.

The ones beneath her clothes—now totaling six—weren’t seen so much.

In her kitchen, Nikau packed up the remains of his cooking. He seemed too big for her tiny kitchen. Standing six and half feet tall, he had spent a lot of his life intimidating people without meaning to—he couldn’t help that he’d towered over everyone else at age thirteen forward. He always had a tendency of slouching a bit, just trying to subconsciously make himself that little bit smaller and less imposing. On first glance, he seemed scary, but spend five minutes with him, and you realized how very wrong that impression was.

He wore his usual shorts and t-shirt, the lighter colors enhancing the warm chestnut color of his skin. His dark hair was styled up into its usual man-bun. It had been his week to cook dinner, so he’d cooked for a small army with the intention leaving Sam with the leftovers.

He was her hero.

Sam sighed heavily and then retrieved the orange prescription bottle from her bathroom cabinet. She set it on the kitchen table and took her seat. Her clear, pale blue eyes narrowed at it with suspicion.

“It won’t bite you, Sam.” Nikau teased.

“No, but it’ll still do bad things to me.”

Sam rarely took her Adderall. It helped her focus, but it also destroyed her appetite—hence Nikau feeding her _before_ she took one—and gave her hyperhidrosis. She’d accepted that she was probably going to sweat through her shirts until the medicine wore off.

“You don’t have to do this. Skye would understand.” Nikau reminded her, his tone gentle. Sam was a proud one.

“I know. But I can’t stand the fact that I am an embarrassment.” Nikau gave her a glare. “I am! If I showed up at the royal court, I would do nothing but embarrass Skye.” Sam picked at her fingernails. “I can do something about it. So I am.”

“I would also be an embarrassment, but you don’t see me panicking about it.”

“Yeah, but you’re _you._ Like Skye, you’d just fake it and charm your way through any hiccups.” She shook her head. “I don’t have that charm. If anything I have… anti-charm.” She began to laugh.

“You really do.” Nikau agreed with a laugh. “I know this is important to you, but ask yourself why. Are you worried about embarrassing Skye… or yourself?”

“Skye. I don’t give a shit if I embarrass myself. I don’t know how many times I’ve made an ass of myself to cover someone else. Including you.”

Sam watched his face soften. “I love you, Sammy. If this is what you want, I support you wholeheartedly and you know it. But I also think this is a bit much.”

“Anything worth doing is worth over-doing.” Sam said, plucking a pill from the bottle. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck.” He shrugged as she swallowed the pill. He refilled her water cup before hugging her goodbye.

Sam locked the door behind him, started her laptop, and pulled up the playlist of videos on YouTube she had spent the last week building. It was all covering etiquette—everything from curtsies to cutlery. As she felt the medicine kick and her focus sharpen, she pressed play and let herself fall down the rabbit hole.

~~~

Fydelia was every bit as grand an estate as Bertrand had suggested. A large, stone manor stood three stories tall, and fit perfectly among the manicured gardens. Nearby was a smaller stone house. Bertrand assured her it was an honor—or possibly Madeleine keeping an enemy close—that they were staying in the main house.

Maxwell helped Skye carry her bags to her room. She wasn’t quite sure why when he had his own suitcase to carry, but it was sweet of him. The room was a lavishly appointed in shades of blue and cream, highlighted with gold accents. It was as elegant as Skye could expect from Madeleine, meaning very.

“Well, this is lovely! I kind of expected her to put you in a broom closet or something.” Maxwell’s blue eyes darted around in interest.

“For all we know, this is what passes for a broom closet around here.” Skye chuckled.

“Good point. I can’t wait to see what the rest of the house looks like.”

Bertrand came in behind Maxwell. “If we can be certain of anything, it’s that Madeleine will be going to great lengths to present a show of strength tonight. Now, you should get dressed for the welcome party. Remember, this is your grand re-entrance to courtly society. The others in court don’t know you’re here, so it’ll be quite a surprise… It’s imperative that you look your finest.”

“Let me guess… I’m on my own for that.”

Which reminded her, she needed to check the balance on the account Sam had set up…

“I had one of the local shops send over a dress…” Maxwell offered with a sly smile.

“Let me try it on.” Skye accepted the dress and slipped back into the bathroom to change.

She stepped out in a deep blue dress that came in a low V-neck nearly reaching her navel, a strip of midnight blue fabric connected the two sides of the V just below her breasts. Black beading sparkled along the shoulder straps and along the hem of the full skirt falling to her knees.

“If I’m going into a battlefield, I better have the best armor.” She told them as she slid on a pair of black pumps and fixed the golden comb she’d worked into her half-up hairstyle. “You have great taste, Maxwell.”

“You look stunning. No one’s gonna want to mess with you. Shall we head out? You look ready.” Maxwell smiled encouragingly at her.

“Believe me, I’m more than ready to clear my name.”

“We won’t rest until justice has been done!”

~~~

Whispers trailed behind them as guests and press recognized Skye. They didn’t make it far into the ballroom before a refined, older woman came up to them. She had ash blonde hair falling in waves to her shoulders, a fair complexion, and green eyes.

“Excuse me. You must be the infamous Lady Skye.”

“That’s right.”

“How bold of _you_ to attend… but it’d be a boring party without a little scandal, don’t you think? Welcome to Fydelia.”

“Welcome? That must make you Madeleine's mother.”

“That’s right. I suppose the family resemblance must be what gave me away… And hopefully not my age.” She laughed. “My name is Adelaide.”

Skye swept into a curtsy. “My lady. It’s an honor to be here.”

“The press said you were an uncouth American who jilted King Liam… But now that I’ve met you, I’m not sure I believe them.” Lady Adelaide turned to Maxwell. “Now _you_. I believe everything they say about you.”

“You’re looking lovely as ever, Lady Adelaide.”

“Lord Maxwell Beaumont, you have quite a bit of explaining to do!” Adelaide glared then softened. “How is it that I’m never invited to any of those Beaumont parties that I’ve heard so much about?”

“Must’ve been a terrible oversight on our part!” He assured her, looking uncomfortable.

_I bet there’s a very good reason you weren’t invited._ Skye thought as she caught the sultry look Adelaide gave Maxwell.

“See to it that I’m on the guest list for the next one, if there are any more parties now that you’re more… settled.” Adelaide pulled back and regarded Skye and Maxwell, a hand on each of their arms. “Don’t the two of you make a darling couple.”

“We do look cute together, don’t we?” Skye smiled, linking her arm in Maxwell’s.

“We do? I mean, of course we do!” Maxwell played along.

“The cutest!” Skye leaned against Maxwell just a little.

“Just adorable.” Adelaide sipped her drink. “Now, you should go pay your respects to Madeleine. Don’t let me keep you any longer.”

As they walked away from Madeleine, Skye leaned into Maxwell, “I hope you don’t mind that I played along.”

“Oh! No, of course not. You know I’m always down for whatever.” Maxwell shrugged.

Something about the shrug, his body language, felt off, but she wasn’t sure why. Because of Adelaide? Skye pretending they were a couple? A question about peacocks that he hadn’t voiced and had no answer to? It was hard to tell with Maxwell some times.

“Now… game faces. It’s time to talk to Madeleine.” He finished.

They crossed the room to the woman in question.

“Oh, Lady Skye, I’m so pleased that your recent fall from grace didn’t keep you away.” Madeleine smiled. “A lesser woman more well-versed in courtly politics might have gone into hiding. It’s so very brave of you to be here.”

_Oh, two can play that game, bitch._

“Lady Madeleine, I just want to say congratulations on your engagement. You must be so happy.” Skye’s tone was as saccharine as her smile, but her words were just as barbed as Madeleine’s.

“Thank you, dear. I’ve never been happier. With all of the royal commitments, it’s been a bit of a whirlwind. But you know how King Liam is.” Madeleine smile was vicious. “He makes me feel like I’m in a fairy tale… I know we’ll be very content. Won’t we, darling?”

Skye turned, her heart racing in her chest. He was incredibly handsome in his tailored tuxedo and blue sash. His stormy blue eyes were wide.

“Skye?” Liam gasped, then cleared his throat. “I mean, _Lady_ Skye. I am surprised to see you. You look… well, as stunning as ever.”

“Liam! Shouldn’t you greet your guest with a kiss?” She tried to cover her own reaction to seeing him face to face.

Liam took her hand and brushed his lips against it. “It’s quite a pleasure to see you here.” Liam smiled. “We need to—”

Madeleine put a hand on his arm. “We need to see to the rest of our guests, _sweetheart_.” She looped her arm in Liam’s, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Being the royal couple of the hour has its obligations.”

“Ah, right.” Liam’s face fell before fixing into his polite mask.

“But…” Skye began, but Maxwell subtly squeezed her hand. “It was wonderful to see you both.”

“Lady Skye. Lord Maxwell.” Liam nodded before walking off with Madeleine to circulate around the room.

“We’ve got to be careful around Madeleine right now.” Maxwell warned.

“But there’s so much that Liam and I need to talk about.”

“I know. But it’ll have to wait. Maybe you’ll get a chance to talk to him in private. Hey, I see Bertrand over by the tables. He must’ve found our seats.”

Skye followed Maxwell towards Bertrand, but before she reached it, Kiara and Penelope intercepted her.

“Skye! I’m so excited to see you!” Penelope smiled and gave her a big hug. “Ooh, I _love_ your dress! Is it new?”

Kiara cleared her throat. “Penelope, _what are you doing?_ Even if Lady Skye was someone we deigned to associate with, we’re on Madeleine’s side now, remember?”

“Oh. Right.” Penelope deflated.

“You’re on Madeleine’s side? But I thought we were friends!”

“We are!” Penelope insisted.

“Friendship has nothing to do with it.” Kiara told her calmly. “Also, not to put too fine a point on it, but she’s made us her ladies-in-waiting.”

“It’s a huge, huge honor. We’re basically her closest confidantes!” Penelope gushed.

“But that also means that we’re beholden to be loyal to her.” Kiara finished.

“I suppose that means you’re not sitting in the back of the room with us.” Skye said sadly.

“Hardly. Madeleine has placed us in a very high position of honor at her table.”

“Well, then I guess… thank you for letting me know.”

The scandal had lost her every friend and ally she’d made at court, apparently.

“It was the least we could do.” Penelope said.

“And we might even get in trouble for talking with you this long. Come on, Penelope.” Kiara took Penelope by the arm and made their way to the head table.

_Okay, wow, Kiara. Rude!_

“It’s their loss. We’re more fun than Madeleine's table.” Maxwell assured Skye. “Come on… Bertrand has our seats.”

In the back of the room, Skye and Maxwell sat down next to Bertrand and filled him in.

“It seems Madeleine has wasted no time consolidating power. Unfortunately, she has us at a disadvantage. We don’t have anything to offer potential allies.” Bertrand glowered.

“It’s okay! We don’t need anyone else. We’ve got each other!” Maxwell smiled cheerfully.

Bertrand looked from Maxwell to Skye. “God help us. House Beaumont is doomed.”

“Come on, have a little faith. We’ve just got to figure out how to clear my name… Now that we’re at court, how’s that going?”

Bertrand sighed. The three of them fell quiet as the servers brought the first course of the meal. Once the servers were gone, Bertrand cleared his throat and continued.

“I spoke briefly with some of the reporters. They haven’t been able to reach Tariq for comment. And obviously you haven't given them an official statement yet. According to Ms. De Luca, your best chance at clearing your name is to compel Tariq to make a statement with you explaining the misunderstanding. Where do you think Tariq stands?”

“I think Tariq got set up just like I did. He seemed to think that I was in _his_ room, and that _I_ was somehow confessing my love to _him._ ”

“Yeah, I’ve known Tariq a long time, and I don’t think he’s _ever_ made the first move. For what it’s worth… I think he was genuinely confused.” Maxwell commented.

“Which means we both got played.” Skye glared at the table cloth.

“No matter how we might feel about him, he _is_ the key to all of this. We need to find him and get him to make a statement.” Bertrand reminded.

“Where do we start?” Skye asked.

“He’s been conspicuously absent since the night at the country manor. He didn’t come to our home, and he wasn’t even at the Coronation.”

“And I don’t see him here tonight.” Maxwell added, glancing around.

“Indeed. I asked around, and it appears that he’s left the court. If he’s being used as a pawn, it’s likely that whoever set this up wanted him out of the way to prevent him from coming forward with the truth.”

“So… we need to find him.” Skye said.

“Precisely. The sooner the better.” Bertrand agreed.

Skye looked over at Madeleine who was in the middle of feeding Liam a bite of lobster from her fork.

“Anyone else just lose their appetite?” She frowned down at her food.

~~~

After dinner that night, Skye heard a knock at her door. She opened it to find Maxwell holding a bouquet of two dozen red roses.

“Hey, what’s this?” Skye asked as she let him in.

“Special delivery! Housekeeping sent over a new centerpiece for your end table.” He set the flowers down.

Skye approached and buried her nose in the flowers to inhale their scent. With her face buried in them, she noticed a piece of paper wrapped around one of the stems. She carefully removed it and opened the note.

> _**I wouldn’t blame you if you’re furious with me, but please meet me so I can at least explain. I’ll be on the balcony outside my room in twenty minutes.** _

“That’s Liam’s handwriting!” Maxwell looked over her shoulder at the note.

“I’ve got to go.”

“But… the hallway’s crowded with staff and nobles! Madeleine basically put you in the corner of the estate _farthest_ from Liam. He must not have known.”

Skye eyed the window at the side of the room.

“There’s more than one way out of here.”

“No way!” Maxwell protested. “That’s too dangerous. If you fall, you could really hurt yourself.”

“But I can just imagine Liam waiting for me on that balcony…” Skye shook her head and Maxwell reluctantly told her where to find Liam’s room.

_Just channel Sam, she used to do this all time in high school. She still does this if she gets drunk enough or there’s a good photo to get out of it…_

She kicked off her heels and traded them for her flats before hoisting herself out of her window. She stood on the windowsill and looked up the side of the building. The large, rough stones made for decent hand- and foot-holds as she climbed up the side to the nearby ledge. It was wide enough for her shimmy carefully along, and kept her from having to pass every window like she wanted to get caught. She followed the ledge around the building until she saw Liam on a balcony.

_Made it!_ She smiled to herself.

On the other end of the balcony, King Liam stared off into the distance. She could see he’d shed most of the tux, wearing just the dress shirt and trousers right now. His sandy blond hair ruffled with the light breeze. A few feet away sat a wrought-iron table, candles sitting on its top, and a couple of matching chairs around it. He turned when he heard the scuffle of Skye’s shoes as she carefully dropped onto the balcony from the ledge.

“Skye!” He smiled brightly and rushed to her, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms.

Skye eagerly pressed her lips to his. He groaned in response.

“Skye…” He breathed her name like a prayer before pulling away, letting her slide down his front to her feet. “I never want to stop. But we need to talk.” He shook his head. “It’s just… Damn, Lady Skye, how I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too. I thought I might never see you again.”

“I’d never let that happen.” He said fiercely.

“Are you going to ask me if it’s true?”

“No. I don’t need to ask to know that it was a set up.”

“Really? Then… why…?”

“Why did I choose Madeleine?” He sighed. “Someone was willing to go to great lengths to set you up…” His expression turned angry. “To put you in a compromising position. To put you at risk. Drake told me about the lock on your door. Someone is determined to prevent you from becoming queen, and they seem to have considerable resources and access to the royal court.”

His expression softened as he locked eyes with her. “And if I had stood up there and chosen you, Skye… From then on, you’d be in danger. I wish I could say that the palace guards would protect you, but the truth is that they had already failed at the country estate.” He looked furious once more. “That entire building was meant to be secure. When I think that someone who meant you harm and ruin was able to manipulate the situation so meticulously…”

He looked at her with a vulnerability she hadn’t seen before. “Lady Skye, it terrifies me that they could’ve set you up for worse. I never told you about my mother.”

“You told me she died when you were young.”

“The details of her death were kept secret from the public, but she was poisoned. If I lost you, Skye…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at her once more. “I will regret what I did at the Coronation for the rest of my life because it hurt you… And I’m so sorry that it happened as it did, but in that moment…. The only way I could think of to keep you safe was to make them think they’d won.”

“Liam… You realize the last few weeks have been torture for me, right?”

He took her hands in his. “Skye… I’m so, so sorry. I know this must have been miserable for you.” He kissed her fingertips. “In order for the entire gambit to work, it had to truly appear that I believed the photos and had severed ties with you. If it’s any consolation, I’ve thought about you every single minute of every single day since we parted.”

“Well, it’s _some_ consolation.” She gently teased.

Liam leaned forward to kiss her.

“Wait a second… you’re still engaged to Madeleine, aren’t you? Even if it’s not what’s in your heart...”

“That’s correct. But Madeleine and I have an understanding. She knows that I’m not in love with her.” He shrugged. “And… she simply doesn’t care.”

“Really?”

“You don’t know Madeleine very well, but she’s uncompromisingly practical, and as cunning as she is calculating. That’s the entire reason I picked her, actually.”

“What do you mean?”

“The night before the Coronation, she came to my room and proposed such an arrangement. She told me it was obvious that I was in love with you… But that regardless of my feelings, _she_ would be the best Queen for Cordonia. I could have the best of both worlds if I picked her. She’d let me continue our relationship… as long as she got to be queen.”

“Isn’t that suspicious?”

“It is… but there’s little I can do without proof. All I could think about in that moment was finding a way to keep you in my life.”

“So does that make me… your mistress?”

“Hardly.” Liam squeezed her hands.”It makes you the woman I love.”

“And what about the future?” Just the thought of watching Madeleine carry Liam’s child made her want to vomit.

“I got engaged to Madeleine to buy us time. Her hope is that nothing changes, and I simply end up marrying her. But my hope is that we’re able to uncover the traitor plotting against you and then…”

He locked his fingers with hers and kissed the back of her hand.

“Happily ever after?” She finished for him.

“Precisely. But we’ll need to be careful, very careful. Before I met you, Lady Skye, my greatest fear was that I’d disappoint Cordonia and my family. But now… My greatest fear is that you’d come to some harm, because of me. I’ll do anything I have to if it means stopping that from happening. For your safety, it must still appear that we’re no longer involved.”

“But for tonight?”

“For tonight…” He smiled and leaned down toward her.

Wearing flats reminded her that he was almost a foot taller than her, and it took both of them to bridge the distance. Skye went on tiptoe and kissed him deeply. He pulled back to look at her before trailing kisses down her neck.

“I’ll never get enough of you, Skye.” He kissed her again, his hands ran down her back and pulled her closer to him.

“Liam…”

“Thinking of this moment has consumed my thoughts the entire time we were apart.”

“Then we’d better make the most of it.”

“We do have some lost time to make up for…”

Skye tugged at his shirt, pulling him even closer. “Liam, kiss me like you want me.”

“That’s not going to be difficult. Because I do want you.”

“Then prove it.” She challenged playfully.

His eyes darkened with longing as he swept her into his arms. His mouth slid over her skin as he pulled at her dress, shoving it down to her waist to reveal her lingerie. She unbuttoned his shirt, the candlelight playing along the planes of his chest as she kissed along his collarbone.

“I missed you _desperately_ , and I want you _desperately_.” Liam’s voice dropped to a husky growl.

He stroked a hand down her thigh and hooked it around him as he gently pressed her against the wall of the estate. She murmured his name, oblivious to the rough stone against her bare skin. Nothing mattered besides Liam—his lips on her skin and the warm weight of his muscular body against hers. A roll of his hips pressed his growing erection against the juncture of her thighs, drawing a soft whimper from her.

They both startled when a random party-goer shouted below.

Reluctantly, Liam pulled away, his eyes still closed as he rested his forehead against hers. “Maybe we’re too exposed out here…”

Skye agreed regretfully, and they righted their clothes. He kissed her one last time, lips lingering on hers until she was breathless. Then he stepped back, smiling sadly at her.

“What is it?”

“I told myself that at least I’d get to see you again. Even if we couldn’t have everything right away, that’d have to be enough for me. Until I can be sure of your safety, I know it’ll have to be. But now I’m not so sure I’ll be able to withstand it.”

“Then we’ll have to resolve this conspiracy quickly.”

“Agreed. Until then… good night, Lady Skye.” He said ruefully.

“Good night.”

~~~

Liam watched as Skye pulled herself up onto the railing, then up to the ledge on the side of the building. It was dangerous, but he knew better than to try and talk her out of it. As she scurried along the side of the building, Liam recalled the words she’d said at the Coronation.

“ _Liam… I’d do anything for you. You know that, right?”_

He knew.

How could he not?

She was still here after everything. Still trying to be with him even though he was engaged to another woman. Even though she’d been set up and blackmailed, her privacy invaded and name smeared. Skye hadn’t come to Cordonia to become queen. She could have just left. She could have returned to her life in New York City, where she didn’t have to deal with court politics, where she had family and dreams waiting for her.

_But she chose me. She keeps choosing me._

How could he possibly want anyone else? He was an incredibly lucky man to have her love. He would continue to prove he was worthy of it. Being engaged to Madeleine...he certainly didn’t feel it. He’d have to be careful, but he’d help her find the conspirator and they _would_ have their happily ever after.

_I’d do anything for you, too, Skye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies!
> 
> I love kudos and comments, should you feel so inclined.


	3. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in Fydelia.  
> More allies return.

It was day two of YouTube etiquette classes.

Sam’s brain was melting.

Was it coming out of her ears? If it wasn’t already, it would be soon.

Did these poncy nobles sacrifice common sense in order to make room for all this...bullshit? Who needed so many forks for one meal? Unless someone was bending every fork they used, they simply didn't.

Then again, impractical was basically the name of the courtly game. She'd been so intent on finding a way to fit in, even if it was awkwardly at the fringes. But now she wasn't confident she could even manage that…

When her phone buzzed, she didn't even look at it as she answered with a swipe of her finger.

"Hello?" She grumbled, her forehead still on her kitchen table.

"Samantha?" Maxwell cautiously asked.

She raised her head and stared at her phone. Apparently he'd video called her. She picked up her phone and aimed the camera at her face instead of the ceiling.

"Max? Is Skye okay?"

"Yeah! She's... she's great. We just said goodnight."

Another reminder the poor sod was as hung up on Skye as everyone else. All the good-looking ones were.

"Then what's up? This is the first time you've ever called me."

There was silence on the line for a moment, and Sam had a feeling he was realizing she was right. He'd texted her before, but he'd never called her before without her asking him to first.

 _Why would he? I'm the asshole Montgomery._ She reminded herself, hating that she cared.

"Skye said you were pretty upset about staying put."

_Oh, goody. He's pitying me. Poor, sad Sam floundering in New York like a loser._

"I'm fine, Max. Just peachy."

Even she had to admit that sounded fake as hell.

"Are you...mad at me?"

"What? Why would I be mad at you?" She was mad at herself, not him.

"You were… pretty mad last I talked to you."

Ah. When she'd threatened him and Bertrand after the Coronation two weeks ago.

She'd meant every word. If she'd come flying out to Cordonia that night, there would have been hell to pay. And no poncy title was going to stop her beating the shit out of anyone who'd done harm to her family.

She knew full well she wouldn’t make it close to Liam with his security—she was reckless, but not stupid.

But what the hell, she’d resort to throwing something at him during a press conference if she had to—like the reporter throwing shoes at Bush in ‘08. Though now she was wondering how accurate a Nerf gun would be at that range. Maybe she could nail him between the eyes with a foam dart… Bonus points if it suction-cupped to his forehead! Not that that would help her any as the Kingsguard dragged her to Cordonian prison. At least she’d having bragging rights for shooting the King between the eyes?

"Max, you got Skye somewhere safe. That was what I wanted. There's no reason to actually be mad at you... Unless there's something I don't know?"

She held his gaze, looking for an answer to that question. She didn’t find an answer, but she did realize his eyes were the color of a clear summer sky. Which was probably the wrong thing to notice about a man who wasn’t interested in her.

"Why are you really calling Max?"

“Are you okay?” He asked sincerely.

_This one has no business in a royal court. He’s too sweet to survive the vipers that thrive there._

Sam sighed and absently rubbed her jaw, wincing slightly when she hit the still tender remnants of the bruise.

"What's that? What happened?" He asked, pointing to her jaw.

"Oh. Uh...Captain Hardass beat some sense into me." She admitted, shrugging.

"He hit you?" Maxwell looked alarmed.

"Yeah. That's kind of to be expected when boxing. Especially when your sparring partner was an amateur boxing champion when he was younger."

She was usually a pretty decent match for Jack in the ring, but she'd been far from the top of her game for that round. Since the day he’d knocked her to the mat, she'd started hitting the gym with Jack again. He hadn't decided yet if he loved or hated it—a pretty common response when it came to Sam.

"Why were you boxing?"

"It's called a hobby, Max. Everyone's got them."

"Mine is break dancing." He smiled.

"Yeah?" Sam leaned her chin on her hand. "Did you know break dancing was born here in New York City back in the early seventies?"

“I did! Do you break dance?”

“No, I’m just full of random factoids.” She smirked. “For example: did you know that koalas have fingerprints?”

~~~

The next morning, Skye awoke to an insistent knock at her door.

“Okay, okay! Maxwell, I’m coming, no need to break down the door.” Skye called as she rushed out of bed to throw open the door. Skye gasped at who stood in her doorway.

Before Hana could say a word, Skye wrapped her in a big hug.

“I missed you too.” Hana smiled as Skye ushered her into the room.

“I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“To be honest, neither did I. But my father received a call from Countess Madeleine officially inviting me to stay in Cordonia as part of her entourage. She promised the court would find me a match worthy of the family name.”

“That’s great!”

“It is, but… Cordonia wouldn’t have been the same without you. I delayed my arrival just thinking about it. Then I heard you’d returned, and I couldn’t come here fast enough. You’re the _real_ reason I want to be here.” Hana looked at Skye with a rueful smile. “What made you decide to come back?”

Something about Hana’s smile and her words… Skye wondered if Hana had developed feelings for her—much as Drake had during the social season. It felt really narcissistic to think everyone around her was falling for her, but sometimes she wondered about Maxwell, and now Hana…

“I’ve returned to clear my name. If I can find Tariq, I can have him issue a statement that proves I was framed, and maybe I can also figure out who’s plotting against me.”

“I want to help.” Anger flashed across Hana’s face. “I hate the idea of anyone scheming against you.” Her expression calmed. “Anyway, have you seen Drake yet? He wouldn’t stop going on about how we need to take action and find out who set you up.”

“Not yet.”

Skye let Maxwell into the room when he knocked.

“Rise and—” He began before freezing. “Hana!”

“Hey, Maxwell.” Hana smiled as he ran up and hugged her.

“And Bertrand said we’d never see you again!” Maxwell squeezed her tightly.

“It’s good to see you, too.” Hana smiled up at him.

~~~

They spent the day on the estate grounds, enjoying the beautiful weather and landscaping while servants went around with appetizers and drinks. Lunch had been a formal picnic of sorts before all the guests returned to milling about the estate. Skye had only seen glimpses of the ‘royal couple’ as they near constantly circulated through the guests. Late in the afternoon, Madeleine approached Skye and Hana. Maxwell had disappeared with Bertrand earlier in the day.

“Lady Hana, I’m happy to see you’ve arrived.”

“It’s an honor to be here. Thank you for the invitation back to court.”

“And with Lady Skye here as well, I hope you’ve enjoyed seeing a familiar face.”

Skye smiled. “It’s certainly nice to see Hana.”

“You know, if it wasn’t for me, she’d still be on the other side of the world.” Madeleine gloated. “I’ve heard that dogs remember those who feed them. I hope you’ll keep this in mind and remember that dear Hana is here by my personal invitation.”

It angered Skye that Madeleine saw Hana as a bargaining chip to hold over her.

_My reputation can’t get much worse. Screw it._

“Madeleine… O’ great Madeleine, Countess of Wherever…” Skye droned. “Two-Time Future Queen of Cordonia, let me humbly thank you.”

“Cute.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted, Your _Not Yet_ Majesty?” Skye asked innocently.

“I suppose that’s all I can hope for from you. Regardless, I hope you’ve found my hospitality acceptable.” Madeleine said coolly.

Suddenly, Liam joined the group.

Hana dropped into a curtsy. “ _King_ Liam.”

Liam smiled at her. “Lady Hana. I’m elated you’ve returned.”

“I’m very happy to be here.”

Liam turned to Skye as she curtsied. “Lady Skye.”

“Hello, Your Majesty.” Skye smiled

“You look beautiful.” Liam smiled softly, and his polite mask fell as he gazed over her longingly.

The sheath dress highlighted her curves, coming down to just above the knee. There was a plain pink dress beneath an outer layer of pink lace that came up to a wide boat-neck and cap sleeves. It was modest and classic and kind of romantic, if she was honest. Hana had selected it and her taste was impeccable.

Madeleine cut in. “I believe a new delegation of visitors have just arrived. Why don’t you greet them, _sweetheart?_ ”

“Of course. It was a pleasure seeing you again, Lady Hana. Lady Skye.” He took his leave after a moment’s hesitation.

“Now, Lady Hana, if I may have a word with Lady Skye in private?”

“Oh, of course. Skye, I’ll find you afterwards.”

Hana curtsied and walked away to mingle. When she was gone, Madeleine turned to Skye.

“Walk with me.”

“Uh, sure!”

Skye followed Madeleine as she led them across the grounds and into the estate. She whirled on Skye once they were alone, her face contorted with rage. “You two could be a little more subtle.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You and Liam… The long-suffering looks. The star-crossed lovers act?”

Skye’s brow furrowed in anger. “It’s not an act.”

“That’s fine. Have all the feelings you want for one another. A tryst here and there can be managed… but _don’t embarrass me._ ”

“Don’t you care that he loves me?” Skye asked incredulously.

“No. When you’re behind closed doors, you can have his heart and whatever other part of him you want. As long as _I_ have the crown.” She shrugged. “It’s practically the best thing that could’ve happened to you.”

“That’s garbage and you know it. _We_ love each other, so _we_ should be together.” Skye argued.

Madeleine sighed. “I’m trying to work with you.”

“Sharing Liam is not _working with me._ ”

“Try to develop some flexibility in your life. It’ll do you some good.” Madeleine straightened her posture. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, Lady Skye. I must meet with other guests before they leave.”

“Madeleine, where’s Tariq?”

Madeleine considered. “Tariq…? Oh, the scandal guy. I haven’t seen him for some time, much to my relief. I find him to be such a boor.”

“I’m sure.”

“Not that my answer suffices you, but you’ll have to live with it. Good day, Lady Skye.” Madeleine curtly walked away.

Skye took a few deep breaths and then headed back out to the grounds. As the sun began to set, the party moved into the ballroom. Through the mix of the crowd, Bertrand and Maxwell managed to find her.

“Come with us. We need to talk away from the crowd.” Bertrand said quietly.

Skye followed them across the ballroom, away from the party goers.

“Super sleuth mode activated.” Maxwell murmured.

“What’s up?”

“While you were fraternizing, I asked some of my sources. It turns out Tariq’s not just out of the court… he’s not even in Cordonia. Which is to say that finding him will be more difficult than originally thought.”

“Madeleine doesn’t know where Tariq is either, though who knows if she’s telling the truth.” Skye added.

“Well, at least you asked.” Maxwell squeezed her shoulder.

“So now what?”

“We’re at a bit of an investigative impasse at the moment.” Bertrand admitted. “Fortunately, the engagement tour’s next stop is Applewood Manor, the very country estate where this illicit photo was taken. I have to believe we’ll find something there. In fact, I’ve already made arrangements for us to drive ahead of the royal tour. We will depart for Applewood as soon as the festivities here end.”

“Wouldn’t want to miss a minute of this, would we?” Skye grumbled.

“Certainly not. Maxwell has a pressing social engagement.”

“Lady Adelaide pressured me into a dance with her.” Maxwell didn’t look happy about it.

“And we want to remain in her good graces for now.” Bertrand reminded him.

“As long as she doesn’t get too drunk this time. Last time was… awkward.”

Skye was now _very_ curious about their last dance, but judging by Maxwell’s face, he didn’t want to talk about it.

“We will find you later tonight.” Bertrand assured her.

The brothers bowed and left. Hana slipped in through the door and headed towards her. Skye watched out the window as nobles said their goodbyes to each other and thanked Madeleine before heading to their rooms to pack before leaving. Skye hadn’t really unpacked, knowing their stop in Fydelia was a short one.

“Things are starting to wind down.”

“Looks like it.” Hana agreed. “You know… I thought you might be able to use a distraction. I picked up some _amazing_ hot chocolate ingredients.”

“You have a special hot chocolate recipe?” Skye gasped.

If Hana mastered hot chocolate like she mastered everything else, it was sure to be the best of Skye’s life.

Hana grinned. “It’s perfect for cold nights or whenever you want to sneak in a sweet tasting drink. How about we go to your room and order in? It’s got marshmallows _and_ peppermint. We can catch up on old times.”

“It’s only been a few weeks.”

“Fine, I’m just needy for your company.” Hana laughed.

“Cocoa and company. Those are irresistible moves.”

“I try. I’ll order the implements down here. Meet you up in your room!”

Skye headed upstairs. Hana wasn’t far behind her. They caught up on what had happened since the Coronation. When the ingredients arrived, Hana set about making the best cup of cocoa Skye had ever had.

Over cocoa, they commiserated about their respective courtly boot camps. Hana’s parents had re-drilled etiquette into her when she returned to Shanghai. It didn’t sound all that different than the lessons she’d spent with Bertrand and Maxwell. Between the conversation, company, and cocoa, they were both feeling better, more settled before rejoining the rest of the court.

They parted ways as Skye headed outside into the fresh air of Madeleine’s estate. Darkness had fallen and Skye could see the occasional light of fireflies in the garden. It was downright serene...until she bumped right into someone. He caught her by the shoulders to steady her.

“Montgomery…”

“Drake?”

He looked down and saw his hands still lingered on her shoulders. He blushed and dropped them to his sides.

“Hey! I’m so glad to see you!” Skye couldn’t be bothered to hide her relief at seeing another friend. She’d have hugged him if she didn’t think it’d make him uncomfortable.

“Easy there.”

“Are you honestly going to tell me you didn’t miss me?”

“I didn’t say _that._ ”

“So what were you saying?”

Drake sighed. “You’re a sight for sore eyes, okay? Happy now?”

“Very.” She chuckled.

“It’s good to see you smile. After everything that happened...I know it must have been terrible for you. If there’s anything I can do to help...I want to do it.”

She knew he meant it, too.

“Drake, thank you.”

“You know I care about your happiness, and Liam’s too.” His jaw clenched and his mouth became a thin, angry line. “It makes me furious that this is happening to the two of you. So just know...I’m here for you.”

“When I catch whoever’s responsible for this…” Skye let every ounce of rage seep into her voice.

“Believe me, they’ll have a lot to answer to.” Drake agreed.

Skye shook her head and sighed. “I don’t even know how many people are involved.”

“Hey, don’t get discouraged. You’ve got me, Maxwell, Bertrand, and Hana helping you, not to mention Liam.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “I know it might not have seemed like it right after the ball.”

“Well, it seemed like everyone abandoned me.” She admitted sadly.

“I know it may have looked that way, but Liam said it was the only way to keep you safe. He takes your safety very seriously. We all do. You should’ve been with us that night, after the Coronation. Then you wouldn’t have any doubts.”

“You’ll have to tell me about it sometime.”

“You look like you could use some cheering up.” He glanced across the courtyard to a lit fire pit surrounded by chairs. “Hey, that would be perfect for making some s’mores. I bet I can raid the kitchen for supplies. I know you probably ate during the party, but if you want some dessert...you can’t beat homemade s’mores. I’ll make you the best s’mores of your life and tell you all about everything you missed.”

“You’re lucky I love s’mores.”

“Glad to hear it, Montgomery. I’ll be right back.”

Skye settled onto one of the chairs around the put while Drake headed into the estate. A few minutes later, he returned with what they needed.

“I see you’re warming up by the fire.”

“Of course. Now, where are the goods?”

Drake pulled out a bag holding sticks, and s’mores ingredients. “Everything we need for a perfect night by the fire...and a perfectly innocent reason for us to be out here together.”

“And not discussing courtly intrigue.”

“Exactly. Ready?”

Skye grabbed a stick and stuffed a marshmallow on it. She raised the stick and held it up to the fire.

“You’re going to burn it if you tilt it like that.”

“Are you the s’mores expert?”

“Damn right. I’ve made hundreds of these. My family and I used to go camping when I was a kid. I practically lived off s’mores.”

“Tell me more about when you were little.”

“You know I like to get away from all the pomp of the palace? Well, one of those outlets was when I’d go camping with my dad. We’d disappear into the wilderness for days. Though, the first time we went camping was a disaster.”

Drake had a small, nostalgic smile on his face. “After trekking through the woods for hours, neither of us could set up the tent correctly, and we had forgotten to pack our dinners. So we spent that night huddled under the stars by a small fire with nothing to eat but s’mores. But despite all that, we loved it. It was the one time he could really relax...when he didn’t have to worry about the King and his family, and he could just enjoy some time with us.”

“That sounds wonderful...and simple.”

“The best things in life usually are, Montgomery.”

For a moment, the two of them watched their marshmallows cooking in silence.

“Looks like it’s time.” Drake announced.

They pulled their marshmallows away from the fire, and Drake assembled the s’mores. He presented her one. “M’lady.”

Skye accepted it and took a big bite. “Delicious.” She smiled and licked chocolate off the corner of her mouth.

“I’m glad I didn’t disappoint.”

They continued to munch on their s’mores.

“So you were going to tell me about what happened when I was dragged out of the Coronation?”

“Yeah. Let’s see… By the time I escaped security, your car was driving away. I ran after it...but I couldn’t get any closer than that.”

“Aw...Drake. I didn’t know you did that.”

“Yeah, for all the good it did, anyway. And then I headed back to the palace to learn what the others saw.”

Drake regaled her with the events following her sudden departure. The way he, Liam, and Hana had all ended up in her newly empty room. After Liam had thumped his fist on the bedroom desk in rage, they’d discussed strategy. Liam had been the one to orchestrate Hana’s return—a condition he’d added to his deal with Madeleine. He’d also been the one to tell them all to stay away from Skye and the Beaumonts. He shared Bertrand’s concern about communications being easily intercepted.

“I never knew that Liam could get so angry.” Skye said honestly.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen him like that before. It takes a lot to make him lose control.”

Skye thought about what Drake had said. Liam losing control of his temper…

“ _There are three things all wise men fear: the sea in a storm, a night with no moon, and the anger of a gentle man.”_ She recalled the quote.

Liam and Nikau were two of the gentlest men she knew. If Liam’s wrath was anything like Nikau’s… it would be something terrifying to behold.

She’d known Nikau twenty years now and seen him truly rage once. A date had gotten rough with Skye once, years ago. She’d called Nikau for a rescue, and he’d immediately spotted the bruises on her arm… Nikau had thrashed her date thoroughly enough that Sam hadn’t felt the need to follow up. He might normally be a teddy bear, but at the end of the day, Nikau was six and a half feet of muscle.

“It sounds like you were able to keep your cool.” Skye commented.

“One of us had to.”

Skye took another bite of her s’more. “Well. Thank you for telling me.”

“Of course. You deserve to know. And...I know none of your friends would want you thinking that we’d just forgotten about you. I...I know this must’ve been bad for you. I’m sorry.”

“Drake, I’m tougher than I look.”

“I know. You’re tougher than I am.”

Skye smirked. “Damn right I am.”

“You’re gonna get through this, Montgomery. And you’re going to get the magical ever after that you deserve.” Drake sighed.

“Skye!” Maxwell waved at her from across the courtyard, then walked over. “There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Is it time to go?”

“Yeah. We’re all packed and ready, and you know how Bertrand gets when we’re running late.”

“No sense letting me keep you.” Drake shoved his hands in his pockets.

“We can give you a ride, Drake. The limo has plenty of space.” Maxwell offered.

“No thanks, I might die if I spend several hours in a car with you.”

“See you around?” Skye chuckled.

“Sure thing, Montgomery.”

“It’s road trip time!” Maxwell sing-songed as he led her toward the limo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies!
> 
> I love kudos and comments, should you feel so inclined!


End file.
